


We Came to Bang

by Boopydoopy111



Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angst, Creampie, Cumshot, Double cowgirl, Happy, Lactation, Mating Press, Multi, Oral, Romance, Sex, Smut, Squirting, Threesome, Titfuck, detailed, female orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopydoopy111/pseuds/Boopydoopy111
Summary: Life was settling quite well for a certain pair of blondes, after the battle with Salem. Yet their fortune was not to last, for what would happen to their nice way of life when an old friend is thrown in the mix?
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikos/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	We Came to Bang

Title: We Came to Bang…

Pairing: Pyrrha x Jaune x Yang

When the world is saved, it’s meant to be the end of the adventure right? That’s it, congratulations you beat the boss, you can go home and rest now… nothing else to bother you. See, for the first few months since Remnant was saved from the vengeance of Salem it was like that. People rebuilt, Grimm retreated or disappeared completely, the need for hunters and huntresses decreased extensively. Those who had travelled through fires and brimstone were rewarded with quiet lives, Weiss and Winter took their family back from evil clutches, Ruby and Oscar worked to find a way to kill Ozpin, Blake and Sun had retired to Menagerie and Jaune and Yang?

The two blonds had actually found love on the battlefield. The bombshell had seen her knight express an aura of maturity that she found desirable and unheard of in the usually idiotic and bumbling ball of nervous attitude that was Jaune. The pair had formed an unbreakable relationship with each other, settling on Yang’s family home she inherited. The need to work was non-existent due to the wealth the pair accrued from saving the world. Yet sometimes Jaune and Yang took odd jobs here and there, they were still saving after all. Respectable stock market investments and safe banking would support the pair when they eventually, well hopefully, had a child. It was a far-off dream for the two, they were after all still teenagers and having a child of their own was simply impossible to imagine at this stage.

From time to time since the final battle, Team RWBY and JNR as well as Penny and Winter caught up in the name of keeping the relationships stronger than ever. But most of the time it was just Jaune and Yang, together in their little plot of land on Patch. After the first few days, Jaune had… well at Yang’s orders, decided to build a garden for the pair since the vegetables were garbage at the local markets. And after a while everything seemed like it was slowing down. There was this sense of uncertainty that dwelled within Yang especially, who was always the first to act. But there were no Grimm, crime rates hadn’t dwindled which was good for business, but due to human laws there was no way Yang could actually go all out, preforming all the techniques that had taken her so many tedious years to perfect. Grimm were mindless creatures, killing them was good… In fact it was literally supposed to be Yang’s job to kill Grimm, that’s what she signed up for. She was not allowed to kill humans, not that Yang had any intentions to do so at all.

And she was very glad to have found someone like Jaune to appreciate her new life with, even if Yang could not simply go find some Grimm to mercilessly slaughter. Days were spent farming, hiking, exercising and sometimes the two sparred against each other. Yet, Yang found herself liking the peace and quiet as time passed. Finally she started understanding what all the old hunters and huntresses had said when talking about ‘loving the quiet life’ or being ‘jealous of normal people’ because it was finally when she was able to relax, that Yang realised how much she had lost since the ‘war’. Her arm for starters, Ruby had become less of a sister and more of an icon, Blake she had lost to Sun and even Weiss had left her to fulfil her destiny as head of Schnee company. Not to mention the people that had perished for their cause, the sacrifices… betrayals. They all hit far too close to home.

So, it was in these quiet moments, be it either snuggling with Jaune on the couch to watch some random movie, humming a tune in the garden as Yang picked lettuce or whatever was growing that day, sometimes even a simple trek to the shops for clothes and such… they all seemed so much more far-fetched than being a huntress. But Yang, for her part, decided that ultimately this was so much more enjoyable than being a huntress. No risk of death, no more sleepless nights, no more suffering. It was simply, peace. Plain and simple.

Or well, it was meant to be at least. See things hadn’t gone the way that the great and powerful Ozpin had envisioned. Salem, lady of the Grimm, who was cursed to be their ruler and vengeful leader, was not actually killed by Ruby. Yang’s little sister actually surprised everyone, because instead of destroying Salem like Ozpin told her to, she actually took away her powers with her silver eyes. What Ozpin had failed to do all those years ago, finally reverted back to what had been. Salem’s pale skin had goldened, her black veins receded, the white hair shone a golden hue. Salem had been turned back into her original self. And one day, with all her power restored, she had visited Yang and Jaune.

It all started with a knock on the door. Yang was busy watching the morning news as she ate her fill of eggs and bacon. So, it was Jaune who answered the call. “Coming!” he called out, sweeping through Yang’s house. He had been the one to cook the breakfast so he was just in the midst of taking his apron off, sipping a glass of pulp-free orange juice, when he opened the door. Yang had not thought twice about the new arrival, until that is, she heard the sound of glass smashing against the floorboards. Immediately Yang went into overprotective action girlfriend mode. Her robotic arm cocking itself as it loaded a shell, ready to blast the knee off the intruder.

But what she saw made her realise it wasn’t an enemy. It was Salem true enough, she was smiling but behind her was the real reason for Jaune’s freak out. For behind Salem, was a beautiful young maiden. With scarlet ruby hair, pale skin and shimmering green eyes.  
“H-hello again Jaune.” Said Pyrrha Nikos.

Since then, Yang felt that her whole quiet and peaceful world was under siege by the only army that could easily wipe out her entire world. Apparently, Pyrrha’s family had been among the first to die when the real ‘war’ started as stated by Salem, so the scarlet warrior would be living with Yang and Jaune now. Pyrrha obviously had feelings for Jaune, she always had, and that kiss at the battle of Beacon had not simply vanished from Jaune’s memory. After the simple introductions, Salem had completely vanished into a shower of golden light. All three of them; Yang, Jaune and Pyrrha stood still. A sheepish smile on her face Pyrrha quickly shuffled on her feet.  
“M-may I come in?” she asked and Jaune hurriedly moved his body, his eyes never leaving hers as his body seemed to move on its own. His arms, big and strong, wrapped themselves around Pyrrha’s equally strong frame. Yang could see the beginnings of tears streak in Pyrrha’s eyes as the polarity maiden tightly held onto the blond man. Both began to cry, whispering words to each other that Yang couldn’t hear.  
“I am so, sorry” Jaune whimpered lowly “I… I should have been faster” Through her tears Pyrrha smiled through her relief and pain.  
“It’s okay… It’s okay.” Yang could only watch in a jealous fury as Pyrrha’s hands ran over Jaune’s back. Quickly, Yang soon realised what she was feeling and mentally chided herself. Her friend had been brought back from the dead and here she was being jealous because Pyrrha liked the man she had always liked.

But then, as they began to ease out of each other’s holds, Pyrrha leaned forward and captured Jaune’s lips with her own. And the worst part, Jaune didn’t push her away. Fury exploded inside Yang’s heart as she forcefully pushed between the pair. “Pyrrha! So good to see you again!” She spoke in that tone which held secret anger, not that Pyrrha seemed to notice. Yang hugged Pyrrha tightly, perhaps a bit too tightly as Pyrrha squeaked out in surprise at the feeling.  
“Ah! Yang! Good to see you, too!” Pyrrha whimpered out before Yang released her and as the Nikos woman dried her eyes, Yang took Jaune’s hand possessively in her own. 

Nervously, Jaune looked between his first kiss and his current girlfriend with worry. Pyrrha for her part, stood there with confusion inscribed clear as day on her face. “Er, am I missing something here?” Pyrrha’s question sent realisation deep into Jaune’s brain. He would have to choose, between the woman he had once loved and watched die, or the woman he was loving. The defeat, sadness and regret that either one of them would feel was more than Jaune could stand to handle, let alone the anger that would eventually surface. Pyrrha had just come back from the dead, she didn’t deserve those heart wrenching feelings. Not that Yang deserved them either, she had been with him through thick and thin, had given him a chance and he was not about to ruin it.

“Pyrrha… Yang, I… Well.” Jaune tried to explain the situation, how he and Yang had found affection with each other. But the words wouldn’t come out. Yang stood like a reassuring guardian, hand clasped in Jaune’s as both girls eyed him wirily. “You see… Yang and I… we, sorta, got together… after you…” Jaune found he couldn’t finish his explanation, Yang’s hold tightened in further reassurance. Pyrrha’s shoulders sagged in realisation, her lips wobbled as she slowly nodded.  
“I… See.” She whispered. Yang for her part, felt awful. Seeing Pyrrha’s dejected face and defeated attitude and posture, she left Jaune’s side to grasp lightly Pyrrha’s hands.  
“But that does not mean you aren’t welcome in this home!” she spoke happily, a smile forgoing the attitude Yang held moments ago. Pyrrha looked up with hope in her eyes and a grateful attitude.  
“I, I don’t wish to intrude.” She started but Jaune appeared beside her.  
“No!” he had already lost Pyrrha once, he wasn’t about to make the same mistake again. “T-there is plenty of room, really, you can definitely stay with us!” Jaune encouraged. Surprised by the sudden outburst that was spoken so passionately, Pyrrha felt as if she had no opportunity but to nod in agreement.  
“A-alright then, I will stay with you! Thank you both so much!”

The days that passed were filled to burst with a sense of awkwardness and silent confrontation. Yang could easily tell, more easily than before she died, that Pyrrha still had strong feelings for Jaune Arc. Too many times had Pyrrha ‘accidently’ bumped into Jaune or ‘mistakenly’ forgotten the shower schedules and walked in on Jaune who was busy bathing. Now Yang was readying herself to head to town, the markets were selling and she needed a few things. For reasons she felt obvious, Yang decided it would be a good idea to bring Pyrrha. Dressed in a crop top and some shorts, Yang tied up her hair into a pony tail and threw a pack over her shoulders. “Coming Pyrrha?” she called out and she heard a quick ‘coming’ from upstairs. Eventually Pyrrha came down dressed in a simple red sundress. Rolling her eyes Yang turned and exited the home.  
“We’ll be back in time for dinner, hon!” Yang called out to her boyfriend, sending a scathing look at Pyrrha who pretended not to notice.  
“Alright, I’ll have everything ready for you two. Stay safe!”

As Pyrrha and Yang walked the dirt road on their way to the markets, the awkward tension was thicker than an Instagram influencer. They walked in silence for a while before Yang finally broke the tension with words sharper than any kitchen knife. “Stop flirting with my boyfriend.” Pyrrha looked utterly shocked that she had been discovered and that feeling soon fell away with a deep sense of shame and regret.  
“I…” But Yang shook her head, still walking.  
“I do not want your excuses Pyrrha.” Yang was tired and sick of the constant flirting between the pair, under her own roof no less. “I understand that there was once something between you two… but me and Jaune are together now” the bombshell stopped in her tracks and faced Pyrrha with a deadly glare. Unable to speak, gibberish bubbled like a river from Pyrrha’s wobbling mouth as she tried to force a coherent sentence from her mouth.

Eventually she exhaled deeply in defeat, slumping her shoulders and crashing to the ground, tears falling from her eyes. “I can’t help it!” Pyrrha cried in pain “I can’t help but love him” Feeling guilty as she watched the girl cry on her knees before herself, Yang tried looking away but found she could not. “You can’t know what it was like… being conscious yet dead… knowing that I had failed everything, everyone…” The tears flowed seemingly endlessly, and Yang stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. “S-so when I saw Jaune, all these feelings ached in my heart… They tore at me when I saw you two together so I couldn’t help myself…” Pyrrha looked into Yang’s eyes. “I just… I love Jaune Arc.”  
“So do I… And Jaune won’t be able to choose between us.” Yang admitted, shaking her head angrily Yang gave up. She shouted angrily into the air. “WHY IS THIS NOT SIMPLE!” she cursed and Pyrrha suddenly understood… Standing, Pyrrha took Yang’s robotic hand in her own.

“Yang” she whispered softly bringing the woman’s head around to face her. “I… I think I know what we must do… to stop our fighting…” Pyrrha could see the hurt in Yang’s eyes as her lips wobbled in fear of whatever Pyrrha was going to say. But Pyrrha did not say anything. She dipped her head down, for she was taller than Yang and sealed her lips around the blonde’s. Yang was no stranger to kissing girls. She had a dream where she and her ex-girlfriend Blake would settle down as she had with Jaune. And at one point there had been chemistry with her and Weiss. But this was different. With Weiss there was always a sense of uncertainty in her kisses, with Blake Yang now knew that feeling she couldn’t place was disinterest. Pyrrha was different, though she loved Jaune, her kiss felt passionate, kind and genuine. As if Yang had not just sent her crying to her knees. The kiss was warm, tender and actually filled with the same level of affection Yang felt when she kissed Jaune on stormy nights in their little home in front of the tv.

When the kiss was broken, Yang and Pyrrha leaned their foreheads against each other as both women breathed in and out deeply. Pyrrha’s warm and minty fresh breath tickling Yang’s face as Yang’s breath nipped at Pyrrha’s neck. “Wh-at was that?” Yang said between breaths of air. Pyrrha’s smile was pearly white and a sign she really did control poles as her attitude had flipped to its polar opposite.   
“That… was my compromise.” Pyrrha said leaning back and pulling Yang into a hug “If I cannot have Jaune to myself, then I will have both you and him… if that is okay with you.” When she started Pyrrha had sounded so confident yet she finished her sentence sounding like the same old shy school girl when they had first started Beacon. Yang, in her head, weighed up the pros and cons of the idea. Finally, she shook her head with a cheeky smile.   
“A pretty girl and a pretty boy?” Yang mused, looking into Pyrrha’s mirth-filled eyes “I have no good reason not to.”

Hours passed and neither Yang or Pyrrha had returned from their venture into the markets. Jaune would have been worried as he peeled potatoes, throwing the skins in the rubbish and the potatoes themselves into a boiling pot of lightly salted water. Yet suddenly the door was thrust open with reckless abandon, something heavy thumped onto the ground. Jaune who was groomed from months on the road, silently peeked around the corner to survey the threat. Yet what he saw was no threat. Yang and Pyrrha had somehow traded their clothes, the shorts and shirts replaced with glittery dresses. Contrasting their hair, Yang wore a silky velvet red dress and Pyrrha a glittery golden yellow. Their arms wrapped around their necks and the pack Yang had used dumped lazily on the floor.  
“Oh, Jauney-boy” Yang cooed out to a completely bewildered Jaune who stood there in shock.  
“Wh-what’s going on?” the blond man questioned as the two girls unlinked their bodies and sultrily stepped forward, heels clicking on wooden floors.  
“We came to a realisation” Pyrrha stated, her soft yet calloused hands placed gently on Jaune’s chest while her accomplice carefully moved behind Jaune, her hips around his waist.  
“And a rather big one to” Yang continued as she leaned her face over Jaune’s shoulder, almost in waiting. And before long Jaune found out why. 

Pyrrha leaned her face down and pressed her lips into Yang’s passionately. As they kissed over Jaune’s shoulder, the man could not lie to himself and knew that whatever was happening was making his heart race and his mind cloud over with lustful desires. When they parted Yang was quick to act, she dropped to her knees behind her man, gripped them hem of his sweatpants and yanked them down with a might pull, revealing Jaune’s manhood to the girls. As Yang saw the appendage slowly start to harden, swinging between Jaune’s legs, she looked up at Pyrrha to see her biting her lips with lust equal to her own and the doubtless lust Jaune was feeling.

With subtle ease, Yang swings around Jaune’s legs her dress seemingly vanished as the blonde bombshell was kneeling naked before her lover. Dribbles of clear fluid dripped from Yang’s breasts as she pressed them to Jaune’s cock, with Pyrrha slowly undressing before them. “Jaune loves my milky tits, don’t you lover boy?” Yang coos up, as Jaune’s cock begins to harden as it’s sandwiched in between her milking utters. Pyrrha looked down in bewilderment as she watched her girlfriend’s tits lactate. But she didn’t question it. Instead she realised that Jaune was over his shock as Pyrrha felt a hand on her breast through her dress. Immediately her body began feeling as it was on fire, her cheeks heated up considerably as a feeling Pyrrha had previously yet to feel shot through her body. She let out a mumbled squeak as Jaune’s fingers pinched and tweaked at her nipples.   
“Pyrrha” it was obvious that since their kiss all that time ago, had started something in Jaune, something he was now able to realise. Kissing the tip of Jaune’s dick Yang whispered a farewell before standing beside Pyrrha.   
“Jaune, help me get this off her then take her to the bedroom.”

In the bedroom, things were finally starting to heat up. Yang and Jaune were locked in a very sultry and heated embrace as Pyrrha lingered beside them. Tongues twisted together in slobbery kisses and hands roamed naked flesh. Moaning softly into Jaune’s mouth, Yang felt her lover’s soft hands travel down her midriff as his fingers circled her labia. With the limited space it was awkward movement but Yang managed to cup Jaune’s balls and roll them around in her hands. Simultaneously they groaned into each other’s mouth Yang and Jaune were oblivious to Pyrrha who stumbled down the bed behind Yang. Gulping Pyrrha spread Yang’s legs and eyed the dripping vagina. Pretending not to notice, Yang’s hands moved and started stroking Jaune’s cock from under her body as Jaune’s and Pyrrha’s fingers pleasured her pussy. “Oh God” Yang groaned as Pyrrha’s tongue liked long from the bottom of Yang’s pussy to the top. Jaune’s fingers started rubbing feverishly almost hitting Pyrrha as both continued to assault Yang’s pussy with desire. Pyrrha could feel the tangy cavern of Yang’s core contort and pulsate around her tongue before the woman spasmed before a flood of tangy sweet climax dribbled from Yang’s pussy which Pyrrha hurriedly licked up. Breathing heavily, Yang did not notice until Jaune’s fingers were in her face that he had stopped rubbing her stimulated pussy. Suckling on his fingers, Yang tasted herself on Jaune’s fingers. And as Pyrrha slowly moved back up, Yang slid down.

Jaune was laying on his back, Yang in between his legs, her udders finding her partner’s cock and wrapping around it. Pyrrha was sitting beside Jaune’s head nervously. She watched as Yang heaved her chest up and down the length of Jaune’s penis, hesitantly Pyrrha crawled down the length of the bed and gracefully pressed her own breasts against Jaune’s phallus. Behind her, Pyrrha heard Jaune groan in happiness as four tits were rubbing his shaft. Getting into a rhythm as she tried to match Yang’s movements, Pyrrha swept her leg around Jaune’s chest so that he could eye her body perversely. But Jaune wanted to do more than watch, his hands reached up as his body was pleasured by the two women. Fingers crept over Pyrrha’s body until they slid over her slit, her whole body shivered and spasmed when Jaune pushed two fingers inside. Yet as he curled his fingers, Jaune felt Pyrrha’s whole body shake atop him as she yelped in surprise. Pyrrha’s climax rocketed from her vagina with such pressure that even though she sat on his chest her juice still splattered over Jaune’s face.

Everyone stopped at the hair-trigger orgasm that flooded through Pyrrha. Yang chuckled as Pyrrha shakily tried to resume her titty fucking. “Relax babe, take a seat” Yang demanded, lightly pushing Pyrrha back until her cunt was splayed over Jaune’s needy lips. Yang dedicated her time to rubbing her tits up and down her lover. The feeling of the member between her sensitive cups was enough to make her moan as it hardened to its true potential. Above her Pyrrha was rocketing through another orgasm as Jaune held her still, his tongue faster than a helicopter blade as it sucked and slurped around her labia and clit. Grinning evilly, Yang stood and wrapped her knees aroun Jaune’s waist as she held the base of his cock, feeling it throb in her warm grip as she pressed it to her entrance.  
“Jaune!” Yang heard Pyrrha scream out as her body squirted another orgasm over Jaune as Yang giddily impaled herself on Jaune’s cock.

After she had calmed down, Pyrrha watched through dazed eyes as Yang bounced and groaned upon Jaune’s penis. Her breasts were jiggling and bouncing as Yang moved up and down. Pyrrha’s senses slowly came back to her; the soft silken sheets under her legs, Yang’s gorgeous body, Jaune’s hot breath tickling her vagina as she slowly rocked back and forth along his face. “J-Jaune” Pyrrha’s voice is low and long as she speaks the name of her lover boy, feeling his hands on her hips to steady her Pyrrha chances leaning forward but tips too far and throws her hands up to stop herself. In her hands, Pyrrha grabs fistfuls of Yang’s teats forcing milk to spurt out into Pyrrha’s open mouth. The taste was on the sweeter side of bland as it dripped down Pyrrha’s throat. Eyes widening Pyrrha was about to ask how Yang could produce such milk but Jaune’s tongue forced her to yelp into silence as Pyrrha bit her tongue, trying to focus her body on the pain and not the extreme amounts of pleasure her pussy was being forced to feel. 

As Pyrrha tried to hold in her pleasure, Yang leaned over and placed her hands on Jaune’s hairy and strong chest before she looked back at her own ass. “Ready honey?” she asked rhetorically. Looking back, Yang watched as her hips began to move, Jaune’s veiny cock scraping inside her as she bounced her hips up and down beginning to twerk her ass on Jaune’s impressive dick. “Ah fuck!” Yang could feel her body constricting around the invading organ as she rose and fell rapidly. Looking forward, grunting and heaving as she breathed heavily trying to contain her composure Yang watched hungrily as Jaune, previously only her boyfriend, was gulping down on another woman’s pussy. His chin moved erratically, Yang could hear the slurping and sucking sounds over hers and Pyrrha’s screams as Jaune’s tongue danced around Pyrrha’s neatly trimmed pussy lips. 

Looking up Yang witnessed as Pyrrha shamelessly rode and climaxed again and again on Jaune’s face as she rode the boy’s dick. Beneath her, Yang could feel the cock spasm inside her, twitching and tightening inside her. “You close honey?” Yang huffed with a lustful smile as her hips smacked into Jaune’s lap, the sounds of skin slapping and wet meaty smacks resounding around the room. What met Yang in response was a muffled moan followed by Pyrrha screaming in orgasm as she exploded over Jaune’s face. Smirking Yang sped up her bounces, feeling her tits start to bounce harder until finally. Jaune erupted into a fountain of cum that swam its way inside Yang. While Jaune groaned and sighed happily, Yang was feeling the full force of the attack. It felt as if someone had spurted warm water up her pussy, filling up her body with a relaxing goodness. It swam into every crack and crevice as Yang stopped moving, a dumb smile on her face as feeling glad she had taken the pill religiously.

As Yang fell from Jaune’s lap to the side, exhausted from her tiring efforts and the resulting relaxant shot deep inside her core, Pyrrha bit her lip her own chest rising and falling rapidly as she came down from her own high. Crawling down, Pyrrha stalked towards Yang and forcibly spread the blonde’s legs and looked at the girl’s leaking pussy. Between the lips of the labia, a small trickle of white cum oozed out and begun to pool on the bedsheets. Eager to feel what it tasted like, Pyrrha dipped her head down. Her tongue scooped into the pool and Pyrrha didn’t hate the tangy taste but it tasted alright. “Oh god Pyrrha yes, suck my pussy.” The red-head heard Yang call down to her and immediately a sense of purpose was installed inside Pyrrha. Smirking Pyrrha put her lips to the pool under Yang’s pussy and cleaned the bed with her lips and tongue. Pyrrha trailed the stream up and her lips secured themselves around Yang’s pussy. Yet as she did so, Pyrrha felt something press against her own. Knowing what it was Pyrrha did not bother looking back but winced as Jaune’s penis slowly entered her as hands found purchase at her hips.

Watching intently and tiredly, Yang looked up and saw from between her mountainous breasts Pyrrha beginning to eat out her used cunt as Jaune kneeled behind her, pressing his cock into her snatch. And she knew, when Pyrrha’s squeaked against her pussy as she accidently nipped at her labia that Jaune had thrusted his cock inside her. Reaching down Yang toyed with Pyrrha’s lusciously red hair. “Do you feel that Pyrrha?” she asked hotly feeling the girl’s tongue poke and prod between her lower lips sending electric static shocks dance across her body. “Feel my... Ahh… boyfriend’s cock!” Yang grunted and arched her back as Pyrrha’s teeth brought down, weather by luck or skill Yang could not tell, but Pyrrha’s teeth nibbled down on Yang’s clit. “FUCK!” Yang screamed which drowned out Pyrrha’s long grunt as her pussy tightened under her climax as Jaune rammed into her.

His cock speared into the woman, Jaune for his part gritted his teeth happily and tilted his head up to groan in pleasure as Pyrrha gripped his cock hard. Through his shaft Jaune could feel the tight warm enveloping embrace of Pyrrha’s warm pussy as he thrusted into her. He watched aroused more than ever as Pyrrha, the girl he was fucking, ate out his long-time girlfriend. As he sped up his thrusting, he could feel Pyrrha’s tunnel constrict around him. The tight feeling forcing a grunt out of his mouth as his cock was doused by Pyrrha, coupled with the sensitive feeling from already cumming, forced Jaune’s second orgasm to a close. “Ah shit!” Jaune grumbled out as his cock exploded again, spurting another helping of semen into Pyrrha.

Exhausted Jaune fell back onto the bed, but the girls wanted to keep going. The large double bed creaked under the weight as they all shifted around, Yang was dragged up the bed by her hips as Pyrrha swung her legs over her head. “I-I’ve heard of this position before.” Pyrrha explained as she held her dripping, cum filled vagina over Yang’s head “C-Coco told me about it” As she gently placed her body weight on Yang’s head and jumped slightly at the feeling of Yang’s hands on her hips, squeezing and groping her arse like a perverted man on the Vale train system. It seemed that Yang already knew what to do as Pyrrha felt cum leaked and sucked out of her body. Groaning and moaning as she felt her body pleasured experiencedly by Yang’s mouth. Gritting her teeth in pleasure Pyrrha leaned forward and continued her escapade into Yang’s pussy as cum was eaten out of her own she tried removing as much cum from Yang’s vagina as she could, using her fingers to separate Yang’s pussy lips and reach in further with her tongue. Taking scopes from Yang with her tongue, feeling Jaune’s cum dance on her tongue.

This went on for a few minutes until Pyrrha could no longer taste Jaune’s essence on her tongue, the red headed woman rolled to the side just in time for Jaune to walk up on the bed and throw Yang’s legs up over her head as he slammed his readied cock deep into her cunny. “AH FUCK!” She screamed in europhic bliss as Jaune leaned over her grunting in a primal, sexual manner. With a sense of urgency Yang threw her arms hurriedly around Jaune’s back as his thrusts drilled his meaty cock drive deep into her pussy.   
“Fuck, Yang.” Jaune grunted as his eyes stared lustfully deep into the woman’s own, “Your filthy pussy feels great!” Yang was shrieking and yelping as her body was pressed by Jaune’s own.

Pyrrha watched enamoured as she watched Jaune abuse Yang’s body for his own pleasure in a mating press. Her body felt hot as she watched Jaune’s testicles smack and slap against the bottom of Yang’s pussy. Juices sprayed and squirted from Yang’s body as Jaune’s dick, coated in Yang’s cum, his own and Pyrrha’s cum plunged down again and again into Yang’s abused hole. The woman screamed and cried with pleasure, her tongue rolling out of her mouth as her head rolls off the edge of the bed. Pyrrha lunges forward and holds onto Yang’s legs as she realises that the pair would otherwise fall off the silken sheets and onto the hard floor. “Yes, yes, yes!” Yang huffed and puffed matching each thrust with a thrust of her own “Fuck my dirty pussy, fuck my degenerate body you filthy fucker!” At Yang’s screaming and yelling, Jaune shifts his feet to the side and goes from fast thrusts to long hard, devastating rams. He slammed down his cock, Pyrrha hearing the unmistakeable shlop sound as it was engulphed by Yang’s wet cunny.  
“Ah shit, Jaune, I’m gonna… gonna, ah fuck! I-m I... I’m, Cumming!” With one final thrust Yang’s nails dug into Jaune’s back as she threw her body back, arching her spine up as she shrieked with a lewd face as cum shot from her body while Jaune’s own shot deep inside her once more.

Ten minutes later and Yang was being snuggled on either side by either Pyrrha or Jaune. She laid in the middle of the bed, resting her head on the pillows as she yawned in happiness. “Fuck, that was amazing” she grinned “And Pyrrha, I didn’t know you could be so smutty” in response Pyrrha blushed deeply and turned away. Yang and Jaune laughed in genuine happiness.  
“I’m so glad we did this,” Jaune sighed happily still trying to recover from his own high, a dopey smile covering his face. From the other side of Yang Pyrrha’s head shot up with an equally happy smile.  
“Oh yeah, I must say that it was such an amazing experience!” her smile was infectious as Yang and Jaune copied Pyrrha’s expression. But Yang wasn’t finished yet.

Unwrapping her arms from her partners Yang smirks with a fiery passion. “Ya know… It doesn’t have to end juuuust yet.” Pyrrha looked confused but Jaune’s expression of glee and excitement sealed the deal for her.   
“Really?” Jaune asked in disbelief and when affirmed by Yang’s nod pumped a hand into the air. Pyrrha meanwhile was still confused as Yang lightly gripped the underside of her own breasts and offered one to both Pyrrha and Jaune. Immediately Jaune latched his mouth around Yang’s nipple who started moaning in soft pleasure, her toes starting to curl at the sensations.   
“You want a drink, Pyrrha babe?” Yang asked devilishly like a succubus.  
“H-how?” Pyrrha asked, taking the tit into her own hands, feeling the soft, moisturised skin in her hands, Pyrrha could already see dribbles of lactation softly coming from Yang’s nipple. Shrugging in an emotion that conveyed her feeling of apathy, Yang spoke matter of factly.  
“There was a dust accident when I was dating Weiss… experimental dust this, warning that… The only thing that happened was an over sensitive clit and milky tits…” Yang smiled, putting a hand to the back of Pyrrha’s head and pushing her to the nipple. “Now suckle so I don’t have to pump myself”

As the two grown people sucked on their girlfriend’s lactating breasts, Pyrrha remarked at how sweet it tasted. When she had first had a taste accidently it was on the slightly sweeter side of bland but now it fully tasted like caramelised milk. As she heard Yang groan happily above her, Pyrrha closed her eyes and let her imagination run wild, as she graciously filled her mouth with the succulent milk. At first it only came in dribbles, like a leaky roof, and yet soon it flowed easily into Pyrrha’s mouth. Her tongue washing it around greedily, trying to lather the entire cavern of her mouth with the sweet tasting liquid. Pyrrha couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of having Yang’s essence, and an essence that wasn’t naturally possible yet, to have filled her mouth and flow down her throat. “You like my milk?” Yang asked, petting Pyrrha’s head with an almost motherly tone. As she tried to nod in agreement, more milk washed out and Yang legs tensed up at the feeling. “Oh good gods above” Yang grinned, breathing slowly once more as she could feel the liquids drain from her body. What was once a contributing factor in hurting her back every waking minute was being suctioned out at twice the rate it normally would. And Yang, had no doubt that the few bottles she had in the fridge would be gulped down hurriedly.

“You two” Yang moaned steadily “So needy, such hungry children” she giggled at her own statement, patting both of their heads. In response Pyrrha and Jaune tried synchronising their heads, bobbing and sucking as they moved in tandem to bring even greater pleasure to Yang as she filled their mouths with sweet tasting pleasure. “Ah! Hungry indeed, ya damn rascals” Yang once again giggled which turned into a low moan as her body finally managed to relax as her milk tanks were exhausted. “Alright… that’s, that’s enough” Yang breathed and Jaune’s nipple that he had taken popped from his mouth while Pyrrha let hers slip from her mouth. The trio shared a laugh before, slowly and happily succumbing to sleep.


End file.
